


The Fellowship Of Princess Diana

by CalvinHGatsby



Category: The Crown (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Halloween, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalvinHGatsby/pseuds/CalvinHGatsby
Summary: On Halloween night 1987, 5 kids in London decided to take their love of D&D to the next level with an LARP. However, their night changes when they discover a Princess who is lost and alone. The young heroes embark on a quest to help the kind hearted Princess Diana return to Kensington Palace, fight off strange beings and ferocious skinheads, and save the dignity of the English monarchy on an adventure that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Charles Prince of Wales/Diana of Wales (1961 - 1997), Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom/Philip Duke of Edinburgh
Comments: 21
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE CROWN. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO PETER MORGAN AND NETFLIX. I WAS COMMISSIONED BY A FRIEND OF MINE WHO GOT THE IDEA FROM WATCHING SEASON 4 OF THE CRIWN AND THE SOUTH PARK EPISODE: THE RETURN OF THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING TO THE TWO TOWERS. AT FIRST, I THOUGHT THAT THE PREMISE WAS STRANGE, BUT IF I'M BEING HONEST...THAT'S WHAT ATTRACTED ME TO IT. ANYWAY, I HOPE THAT I AM DOING MY FRIEND'S IDEA JUSTICE.
> 
> FACE CLAIMS
> 
> LENNOX POOLE-FINN WOLFHARD
> 
> ZANE MORRIS- NOAH SCHNAPP
> 
> JONAS BALL- CALEB MCLAUGHLIN
> 
> RUPERT RICHARDS- GATEN MATARAZZO
> 
> SKYE PALMER- MILLIE BOBBY BROWN
> 
> PRINCESS DIANA- EMMA CORRIN
> 
> PRINCE CHARLES- JOSH O'CONNOR

_I have no doubt that most of my countrymen and future historians will call me a liar. But the story that I am about to tell you is real, for I was there; I saw it. This story is one of adventure. It takes place during my youth. The last All Hallow's eve of our childhoods. On this night, my mates and I went on a fantastical journey to a place that was a world away. On this night, we lived a fantasy. On this night, the dignity of the British monarchy was in our hands..._

* * *

_Fitzjohn's Primary School. Camden Town. London, England. October 30, 1987._

Lennox Poole felt as free as a bird. Classes at his primary school were done for the week and tomorrow would be Halloween: by far the greatest holiday on God's green Earth. You could eat all the sweets you wanted, as long as they weren't poisonous.

As Lennox exited the school, he caught up with all his mates. They were thick as thieves and they mainly spent their time playing _Dungeons and Dragons_. The popular board game had eventually crossed the Atlantic and was now being taken up by Englishmen and women of all ages.

In this party, there was Lennox who was a brave and noble Paladin. His alignment was lawful good.

Then there was Zane Morris who was a wise mage. His Alignment was lawful neutral.

There was also Jonas Ball who was a cunning ranger. His alignment was Chaotic neutral.

There was Rupert Richards who was a joyful bard. His alignment was Chaotic good.

Finally, there was Skye Palmer, the sole female of the party and a skillful cleric. Her alignment was neutral good. The friends greeted each other warmly and expressed their excitement at the joy to come.

"I can't believe it, just a few more hours and then it's All Hallows' Eve!" Jonas announced with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Free sweets that we don't have to pay for, what could be better than that?" Rupert asked as his mouth watered at the thought.

"How bout D&D?" Lennox offered. "Me older brother Colin wrote us a new campaign and he said it's gonna be ace!"

"How can you be sure?" Zane inquired.

"Because no one can write like me brother can!" Lennox exclaimed with determination. "If he says it's brilliant, then it is bloody brilliant."

"I can't wait to go guising tomorrow night!" Skye exclaimed with glee. "My mum has almost finished my cleric costume." As they walked, Zane's head popped up.

"Oi, I just thought of a bloody brilliant idea!" He exclaimed as he stopped the group in their tracks. "I say, that tomorrow night after we score a shit ton of sweets, we have ourselves an LARP!"

"My God...that's bloody sweet!" Lennox exclaimed as the group were all enthusiastic about the whole idea.

"I'm telling you, this All Hallows' Eve is gonna be one for the books." Rupert declared. Little did he know how prophetic his words would become...

* * *

_Kensington Palace. Later that evening._

Meanwhile, on the other side of London, all was not quite as fab. Diana, Princess of Wales was sitting on a couch feeling a great swell of pity for herself. She had found a letter that her husband: Prince Charles, had written to his mistress: Camilla Parker-Bowles. The woman was married as well as the prince, but that didn't stop the affair. She knew that any tenderness that he'd had for her was overshadowed by his love for Camilla. Suddenly, Charles came into the room and Diana quickly wiped her tears away.

"Are you ready?" He asked. "We must leave for the party soon."

"Of course, just a moment dear." She said as the royal couple locked eyes. Charles knew that his wife was crying and he also knew why, but he wasn't going to say or do anything about it. Diana couldn't help but resent him just a little for it. She got off off the couch, straightened herself up, and prepared for another night of acting like everything was perfect in her world.


	2. A Night In & A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids play D&D while The prince & princess of Wales go to the opera, only for Diana to become lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF AN EATING DISORDER. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.
> 
> FACE CLAIM
> 
> COLIN POOLE-CHANCE PERDOMO
> 
> ANNA POOLE- LUCY DAVIS

_Lennox Poole's House. Later that evening._

Later that evening, Lennox and his friends were playing a campaign in their basement and they were getting very into it.

"Something is coming..." Rupert said as he did double duty as bard and Dungeon Master. "Something hungry for blood. A shadow grows on the hill behind you, swallowing you in darkness. It is almost here..."

"What is it?" Zane inquired nervously.

"What if it's the Mind Flayer?" Jonas asked fearfully. "Christ, we're screwed if it's the Mind Flayer."

"It's not the Mind Flayer." Skye assured the group as Rupert slammed down a large figurine.

"A Hill Giant charges into the chamber!" he exclaimed as everyone calmed down.

"A Hill Giant?" Lennox chuckled as everyone assumed that they could make short order of the dumb brute.

"Wait a minute...did you hear that?" Rupert asked again as everyone paused. "That...that sound Boom...boom...BOOM!"

"Is it another Hill Giant?" Skye asked.

"That didn't come from the Hill Giant." Lennox confirmed as he shook his head. "That came from something else.

"The Mind Flayer!" Rupert exclaimed as the others groaned.

"We're in some bloody deep shit lads...and lass." Jonas exclaimed.

"Zane, your action!" Rupert asked eagerly as Zane was sweating bullets. The battle had turned into a serious fight now.

"I don't know!" the Mage exclaimed in fear.

"Fireball him!" Lennox shouted.

"I'd have to roll a 13 or higher!" Zane pointed out.

"Too risky." Skye argued. "Cast a protection spell!"

"Don't be a ninny." Jonas chided. "Fireball him!"

"Cast Protection, you ignoramus!" Skye retorted in return.

"The Demogorgon is tired of your silly human bickering!" Rupert shouted. "It stomps towards you!" As Zane tried to contemplate his move, everyone was shouting at him all at the same time.

"Stand your ground, show no fear!"

"Another stomp, boom!"

"Cast Protection!"

"He roars in anger!"

"I shoot a Fireball!" Zane finally decided as he threw the dice. Unfortunately, it landed on the floor.

"Bullocks!" Jonas swore as the kids started to look for the dice.

"Where'd it go?" Lennox asked. "Where is it?"

"I don't know!" Skye exclaimed.

"Is it a 13?" Rupert inquired.

"I don't bloody know?" Zane griped as he looked around.

"Where is it?" Lennox asked in despair. As the party looked around for the missing dice, Lennox's older brother Colin came round the corner, his eyes having a manic look in them.

"Perhaps the Raccoon on top of the tele' has them." he offered. Everyone looked to the television set, but there was no raccoon. Lennox groaned as his mom came in the room.

"Colin, be a dear and take the rubbish out." She said as her older son went to do as she bid him.

"Mum..." Lennox groaned as she kissed his head.

"I'm sorry lamb, his refill's coming day after tomorrow, I promise." She said as she left the room.

"Hell, it's bloody weird when your brother gets like that." Rupert said as Lennox gave him a cold look.

"Shut it." Zane snapped. "You know Colin's a few pence short of a pound." Colin suffered from schizophrenia and it was a burden for Lennox and his mother, but he was a good guy nonetheless and Lennox loved his brother.

"We better get going before the skins come out." Jonas said as they saw that the sun was setting. All the kids got goosebumps at that sentence. The worst part about living in Camden Town was worrying about the Skinheads. They were a gang of older boys with shaved heads and steel toed boots. You could always rely on them for trouble.

"Then you better get going." Lennox said as everyone got their stuff together. No one wanted to risk being caught by the skinheads after dark.

"See you tomorrow." Lennox said as he bid his mates good night.

* * *

_Royal Opera House. Around that time._

Princess Diana had bid goodnight to her sleeping sons: Princes William and Harry before leaving for that night's event with her husband. When the two arrived, they put on smiles for the crowds of admirers as they often did. The performance itself was very top notch, but neither Diana or Charles could truly enjoy it. Once the intermission came about, Diana excused herself and went into the back of their balcony to let our a sigh that she had been holding in all evening. Eventually Charles came out to find her and all Hell broke loose.

"Are you going to be this miserable all night?" He inquired as Diana wiped away a tear.

"I didn't send a letter to my mistress." She argued.

"I love Camilla and you know it." Charles shot back.

"How can you say that to the mother of your children?" She asked as a stray tear fell.

"Don't you dare bring the boys into this, don't you dare!" He exclaimed.

"I am trying to make this work, but you keep chasing her." Diana pointed out.

"Well then, maybe we should stop trying." Charles said as he stormed off to the men's lavatory. Diana stood up and did the same. She was tired of having no love from the royals and just wanted to go back to her normal life. She went outside of the theatre and motioned to one of the guards.

"Yes your highness?" He asked as the Princess of Wales stepped inside.

"Take me somewhere that I can get some fish and chips." Diana ordered.

"If you wish ma'mm." The driver said as he pulled out of the lot while they were followed by photographers. Charles could watch the show by himself for all she cared.

* * *

_Fish and Chips joint._

They eventually arrived at the Fish and Chips joint. The few patrons that were there were startled to see the future Queen of England among them. Diana waved and smiled at the commoners as one of her bodyguards ordered a serving of Fish and Chips. Once Diana got her food, she savored the taste. She was said to think that she would be vomiting it up in a hour, but Diana couldn't help herself. However, her bittersweet meal was soon shattered by the arrival of a group of Skinheads who burst in and started to trash the place.

"Come your highness, it's not safe." Her body guard said as he pulled her out. As the bodyguard pulled Diana out, some of the skinheads were picking a fight with the photographers outside. As Diana tried to keep a hold on her body guard, the commotion was getting more intense and eventually, the princes and her guard were separated.

"No?" Diana exclaimed as her bodyguard was caught in the middle of the ruckus. She knew that if she stayed, she risked being attacked by the Skinheads. Without thinking of a plan, Diana took of running down the street, hoping to survive the night.


	3. Trick & Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go trick or treating as they find sweets...and someone important.

_Camden Town. London, England. October 31, 1987._

The next day was Halloween and all of the kids in London were pleased as punch. Lennox and his friends were no exception. They were all thrilled that it was Saturday, that meant that they could spend the whole day in costume and hunting for sweets. The friends were dressed in costumes that were based on their characters in _Dungeons_ _and Dragons_. The only awkward thing was that Mrs. Poole had made them take Colin with them. He was dressed as Gandalf the Grey from Lord Of The Rings and thankfully, he'd not had a schizo episode so far that day.

"We should try to make it to the rich blokes houses." Rupert insisted as the friends walked through the neighborhood.

"That's where all the good sweets are, not the licorice rubbish." Jonas added. "I'm talking Aero bars, butterscotch lollies, Cadbury chocolates and full sized curly wurlies."

"Bloody Hell, I love a good Curly Wurly." Lennox moaned with delight at the thought of the chocolate bar.

"Who doesn't?" Skye asked with a laugh. The party made their way down the streets of Camden Town and racked up a decent amount of sweets. They eventually stopped at the local Chippie where glass was being swept up.

"Oi, did you hear about the chippie last night?" Zane asked nervously.

"What happened?" Colin asked in return.

"A pack of skins bust the place up." Rupert answered as everyone felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand straight up.

"I hate the bloody skins, why can't the constable do something about them?" Skye griped.

"Because they don't care unless rich white people is getting hurt." Jonas pointed out. Everyone agreed that was the truth of the matter as they continued on their way. Suddenly, Colin stopped in his tracks.

"Bloody Hell, it's Princess Diana!" He exclaimed, earning a groan from Lennox as he could tell that an episode was coming on.

"Shut it Colin." Rupert snapped, but Colin was insistent.

"Look!" He insisted as the kids looked in the direction he was pointing and sure enough, they all saw a lady who resembled the Princess of Wales except for being disheveled and looking tired.

"It's probably just some lady in a costume." Jonas shot back. At this, the woman looked over and saw the kids.

"Love your Diana costume." Lennox said as the lady was confused, but then seemed to get the idea.

"Yes...my costume..." she stuttered as she offered them a smile. "I'm very glad you like it."

"You want to come trick or treating with us, with Diana in our party we might get tons more sweets." Skye reasoned. The lady seemed conflicted for a second, but soon relented.

"All right then, why not?" The lady asked as she started to walk alongside the children. She seemed pleasant enough, but when Jonas asked her name...she hesitated.

"Diana Spencer of course." She joked as the kids figured that she was just really in character.

* * *

Skye's prediction came true as the children did end getting more sweets as a result of having such a wonderful Diana with them. Eventually, when the kids stopped at a playground to catch their breath and sample some of their spoils, the lady took Lennox aside.

"I'm sorry young man, but I need your help desperately." She insisted.

"What's wrong Miss?" Lennox inquired.

"You see...I'm afraid that I wasn't being entirely honest with you when I said that I was in costume." The lady admitted. "The truth is that...I am Diana." This caught Lennox off guard.

"You're having me on." He replied as Diana shook her head.

"I am not, I was with Prince Charles last night when I was separated from my guards at a chippie that I was at." She argued as she looked into his eyes. "Please believe me." Lennox locked eyes with her and he could see the grace and beauty that he'd seen many times on the tele before.

"Bloody Hell..." Lennox whispered as he had no idea what to do now.


	4. The Fellowship Is Formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Diana must be returned to safety & only the friends of Lennox can escort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE CROWN
> 
> FACE CLAIMS
> 
> OSWALD "OZ" WILKES- TOMMY SAVAS

_Playground. Camden Town. London, England._

After Diana's revelation, Lennox took her back to the rest of the group and let her explain herself to them as well. Everyone had the same reaction as Lennox: disbelief and shock.

"Are you bloody serious?" Rupert asked out loud as the kids all stared at Diana like she was some missing wonder of the world.

"It can't be..." Zane muttered as Jonas just looked at her in wonder.

"I understand your shock, but you must believe that I am who I say I am." Diana insisted desperately. "I say that she's telling the truth." Lennox stated as he was the first to stand by the Princess of Wales.

"She does look very much like Princess Diana." Colin admitted as Diana gave her a smile.

"If you really are the princess, what are you doing walking about Camden Town?" Jonas inquired.

"I was at an event with my husband and...I decided to go out for some fish and chips." Diana explains as she left out the part about her being annoyed with Prince Charles. "The place that I was at was ransacked by a group of skinheads."

"Skinheads...they're nothing but trouble." Skye insisted as the others saw the wisdom in her words.

"It's dangerous for you to be so far from the palace." Lennox insisted. "There could be loonies who would try to hurt you or hold you for ransom."

"I know, I'm glad I found you all." the Princess said with a small smile.

"What do we do?" Zane asked nervously. Everyone thought for a moment until Rupert came up with an idea.

"We should go to Oz at the tabletop shop." He said as everyone else agreed.

"Who is Oz?" Diana inquired.

"Oswald Wilkes, he owns a shop in Camden town where we bought all of our _Dungeons and Dragons_ things." Skye answered.

"His shop is only a few blocks away, he'll know what to do." Lennox agreed. Everyone picked up their sweet pails and walked in the direction on the Tabletop RPG shop. They eventually arrived at _All A Board_ and were greeted at the front door by Oz in an medieval king costume.

"Hello heroes, what brings you to my domain on this night?" Oz asked in character as he let them inside.

"We seek your counsel, Noble Oz." Lennox explained. "We were trick or treating and we came upon Diana, Princess of Wales." Oz walked forward and looked at Diana who gave him a nervous smile.

"Your costume is well made, the best yet I've seen." He concurred as he stroked his beard.

"It is no costume sir, I am Diana." She insisted as Oz took a closer look at her face and her sapphire ring. Suddenly, his mouth dropped.

"The Princess of Wales...in my shop!" Oz exclaimed with excitement as he bowed his head in respect. "The Gods smile on me."

"She was nearly assaulted by the Skinheads." Colin added. "Her life is in peril." At this, Oz shivered.

"Skinheads...these are dark hours indeed." He replied as he straightened his plastic crown. "I shall call a meeting of the high guild in the back room."

"Come warriors." Lennox commanded as the party followed him to the back.

* * *

Oz had indeed called a meeting of the High guild, which was really his three staff members at the store.

"And that is the situation, the Princess of Wales has been separated from her guard and is now far from the safety of the palace." Oz said as the guild looked at Diana in wonder.

"This has never happened in British history." One employee dressed like a wizard stated.

"What is to be done, the Skinheads might be out searching for her." Another dressed as an elf insisted.

"One thing is clear: the crown and the country could be in danger if she were to fall into the wrong hands." Oz insisted. "Therefore, Princess Diana must be returned to Kensington Palace from whence she came!"

"But who will do it?" The wizard asked as the guild began to argue amongst themselves. Suddenly, Lennox stopped to the center of the room.

"I will do it!" He exclaimed to the surprise of everyone. "I shall escort Diana to Kensington Palace!"

"That path is long and rife with danger, it is far too dangerous for you to go alone." The elf warned.

"Who said he is going alone?" Colin asked as he stood next to his brother. "I shall go with him!"

"As will I!" Zane added.

"And I!" Jonas added as well.

"And I!" Rupert exclaimed.

"And I as well!" Skye finished as Diana looked at the children with pride who were sacrificing their Halloween for her.

"Thank you darlings." She said as held then close.

"Very well, You shall serve as escort to Diana, Princess of Wales and see her safely to Kensington Palace." Oz said as he rose up and raised his plastic sword. "I hereby declare you lot...the fellowship of the Princess of Wales! May good luck ride with you all."

"Oz!" A shrill voice came from the apartment above where Oz lived with his mother. "Your bloody dinner is getting cold, you had better come up and eat it!"

"Yes mother!" Oz hollered back as he turned to the group. "Yeah, I'd best be off, good luck though." The guild disbanded as the fellowship exited the shop.

"Warriors...we are off!" Lennox exclaimed as the party embarked on their holy quest.


	5. Tension Mounts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fellowship embarks on their quest while Prince Charles is torn a much deserved new one.

After receiving their quest, the fellowship began their perilous trek to Kensington Palace. "And so, the party went off on their perilous quest to escort the young and beautiful Princess and see her safely returned. The noble Paladin, the skillful ranger, the joyous bard, the powerful mage, and the mindful cleric." Rupert announced, playing his role as the bard to a T.

"How long do you suppose it will take to get all the way to Kensington Palace?" Skye inquired as the group walked.

"We are an awfully long distance away." Diana admitted as she kept up with the group.

"Probably 'bout an hour, barring incident." Jonas replied.

"However long it is, we shall make the journey." Lennox insisted. As they walked through the streets, a tree branch nearly fell onto them.

"Blimey, did you see that?" Zane asked as everyone stopped and stated.

"It is obvious that someone or something does not want us to get the Princess of Wales back to Kensington Palace. There could be evil forces afoot." Colin decided.

"We should not be afraid." Diana said as she tried to alleviate the children's fears.

"And we shall not be!" Lennox exclaimed as he raised his plastic sword. "Neither Hell nor high water, nor all three forms of Evil shall stop our quest!"

* * *

_Kensington Palace. London, England._

Meanwhile, the mood was not as optimistic for the royal family. As far as they knew, no one outside of Kensington Palace knew that Diana was missing and it needed to stay that way. Several stories in the paper about the disappearance of the Princess of Wales had been killed, but it couldn't last forever. Queen Elizabeth, second of her name was talking with her son: Prince Charles, and she was less than pleased with him.

"How could you have been so foolish to lose your wife, the mother of your children!" Elizabeth snapped as Charles stood there and took the ass chewing that he knew he deserved.

"I'm sorry mummy, if she had told me that she was leaving..." Charles started to say as the Queen turned on him.

"Would you have gone with her?" She asked.

"I couldn't, the performance was not finished." He answered.

"Would you have forbade her from leaving?"

"No."

"Would you have doubled her security detail?"

"No!"

"Then why bother to tell you, you wouldn't have done anything!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I am her husband, not a nanny!" Charles exclaimed in return.

"Clearly you both require one to keep you in line!" the Queen remarked. She knew all about his trysts with Camilla Parker-Bowles. Charles would never let her go and as much as it might shame the family, even Elizabeth was thinking that if Charles didn't care enough to put effort into his marriage, he should just wash his hands of Diana once and for all.


	6. Attack Of The Nazgûls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship comes face to face with a group of mysterious black riders.

_Camden Town, Later that Evening._

As Lennox and the party continued in their quest to return Princess Diana to Kensington Palace, they ran into their first predicament.

"We're nearing the limits of Camden Town, we'll be a third of the way there." Jonas insisted as the group walked. While they walked, Colin stopped dead in his tracks and got a look of fear on his face.

"Lennox...they have come!" He cried out.

"Who has come?" Lennox asked.

"The black riders!" Colin explained, earning a groan from the kids.

"He's having another schizo episode." Rupert griped.

"Rupert, you know he can't help it." Diana softly chided.

"Oi, he's not!" Zane exclaimed as he pointed forward. "Look!" The party turned to see 9 figures on bicycles. They were dressed from head to toe in black sheets.

"Bloody Hell..." Lennox muttered as he looked upon the riders. Even Diana was freaked out by the sight. Without warning, one of the riders came at the party.

"Oh no, he's coming at us!" Jonas exclaimed as Skye stepped forward.

"I have spells!" She exclaimed as she pulled out some small firecrackers that she had nicked from her father. "I will use my spells of fire and flame!"

"Be careful!" Diana pleaded as Skye raised the fire crackers.

"Prepare to be consumed by righteous fire!" she exclaimed as she threw them at the ground in front of the rider. The firecrackers exploded on impact and the rider fell off his bike. The other riders quickly started to pedal over to the party.

"We're outnumbered, flee!" Lennox exclaimed as the party ran into the wooded area nearby.

* * *

Lennox, Princess Diana, and the rest of the party ran into the woods and took cover besides a grassy knoll. Lennox and Diana hid behind a large oak tree as one of the black riders pedaled by. He must have heard something, because he got off his bike and went over to investigate. Lennox out his hand over Diana's mouth and she was far too nervous to object to it. The black rider poked around for a minute or so, but he must not have seen anything because he eventually got back on his bicycle and went off on his way. After the black rider had gone, the party came out of their hiding spots.

"Did you see that?" Diana asked in disbelief. "What was that?"

"Those were the 9 black riders." Colin explained in a solemn voice. "They were once mortal men, but through the powers of chaotic evil they have been turned into something else: Nazgûls; Servants of the dark lord Sauron."

"But...how is this possible?" Jonas asked in disbelief. " _Lord Of The Rings_ is just a movie and _Dungeons and Dragons_ is just a game!" Lennox stood up and addressed his fellow adventurers.

"By some strange power that is unknown to us, the realms of reality and fantasy have merged into one on this Halloween night!"

"Blimey, what are we to do?" Rupert inquired as everyone was on edge.

"We must continue our quest and see the Princess safely returned before any harm can be done to her." Lennox insisted as the others agreed.

"This has all been strange, but it means so much that you all are giving up your Halloween to help me." The Princess said as Lennox nodded. Diana had to be the number one priority.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Nine regrouped and took off their black sheets to reveal themselves to be young boys out trick or treating.

"Bloody Hell, what was their problem?" one Nazgûl asked.

"I just wanted to tell the lady that I liked her Lady Di costume...I scrapped my leg." Said the one who had fallen off his bicycle. Just then, the one who had searched for them returned empty handed.

"They're gone now, must have took off somewheres." He said as the leader shook his head.

"They're a lot of wankers they is, let's get more sweets." He said as the dark riders resumed their Halloween business.


	7. A Brother & A Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship tries to sit through another of Colin’s schizo episodes.

_London, England. Later that night._

After recovering from the incident with the Black Riders, the party continued onward.

"What else do you think that we'll encounter in our quest?" Zane inquired.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we'll be ready for it." Lennox vowed as he led the way. While the kids and the Princess of Wales moved along, Colin was getting extremely agitated because he was becoming unable to separate his hallucinations from reality. He suddenly reached out and grabbed Diana's hand.

"Oi, what you doing?" Skye asked nervously.

"There is an Oracle inside the ring, I can sense it." Colin said as he looked deep into the Princess's sapphire ring.

"Um..." Diana muttered. It was clear that she was uncomfortable, but she was too nice to tell him to bugger off. "Oh noble spirit of the Sapphire, I have come for your aid in troubled times. The 9 are abroad, darkness approaches; the black riders!" Colin shouted at the ring as the stone made no sounds in return. Colin looked as if he was receiving an answer of some kind.

"We shall encounter many dangers as we draw near Kensington Palace, the sapphire has foreseen it." He insisted as everyone just gave him a blank face.

"We should...continue on." Jonas stuttered as the fellowship kept walking, ignoring the ramblings of a mad man.

* * *

About a half hour later, Skye and Zane started to complain that their feet were sore. The Paladin tried to get the mage and the cleric to button up their lips and tough it out, but the complaints didn't stop and eventually, Lennox was tired of it.

"All right warriors, we shall take a few moments to replenish ourselves!" Lennox announced as everyone groaned with relief. Skye and Zane sat to rest while Jonas and Rupert dug into their sweet pails. Colin however, kept muttering to himself as Lennox got a drink from the fountain. Little did he know that Diana was behind him.

"What is wrong with your brother?" She asked softly as he turned to face the Princess.

"He has got Schizophrenia, your highness." Lennox explained with a sigh. "Sometimes, he sees and hears things that aren't really there. Most of the time, people think he's mad."

"Isn't there medication he can take?" Diana inquired.

"Yeah, but it's been hard to get as much as he needs as regularly as he needs it." He answered.

"Why?"

"Because of Thatcher." Lennox said the name with disdain as The Princess of Wales was confused.

"What does prime minister Thatcher got to do with it?" She asked again.

"She's been cutting things and taking money away from places to finance all her programs and one thing she cut was the mental health department." He said as Diana felt a great swell of pity for her young friend.

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through this." She said as she brought Lennox in for a hug. He put his face on her shoulder and all the frustration at having to live with his brother and his delusions just came rushing out of the boy like a flood.


	8. Attack Of The Orcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship run into another terror on Halloween.

_London, England. Later that night._

A group of prep school boys were gathered outside a church as they got into their costumes.

"Oi, this is going to be so ace!" One exclaimed as he got dressed.

"I know, that is the best part of Halloween: scaring the piss out of some little kids!" Another agreed. The boys in questions had decided to go as a pack of orcs.

"Let us be off gents, those brats are not liable to scare themselves." The leader said as the boys, now decked out in their orcish disguises, searched for victims.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fellowship continued on their noble quest.

"Mind if we stop for a tick, my feet are aching like mad." Rupert remarked.

"There is no time, hold your tongue and tough it out." Lennox chided as everyone kept walking. Diana gently put her hand on the Bard's shoulder to comfort him and it did; a little bit. However, the comfort she offered was short lived.

"Orcs!" Colin shouted as he raised his wizard's staff. "There are orcs in the road!" On any other night, Lennox and his mates would have shrugged it off, but Colin's delusions had proved to be all too real on this Halloween night, so the fellowship decided to be open minded. Jonas looked in the direction Colin was pointing at and sure enough, a pack of scary looking orcs were walking down the street. They were chanting a strange chant and the kids were much afraid; as was the princess of Wales.

"Oh my God...how is this possible?" Diana asked out loud, not believing her own two eyes. Lennox however, regained his senses and whipped out his plastic sword.

"We shall vanquish these orcs!" He cried out as he encouraged the others to attack as well. Jonas fired a plastic arrow at one of the orcs and it hit him square in the eye. The beast groaned and swore as it fell back in pain. The other orcs came charging and it turned into a full on brawl.

The kids were fighting ferociously against their attackers. Zane and Colin had staffs which were giving very hard whacks. Jonas kept firing his arrows as Lennox flicked his sword around which turned out to be very painful. Rupert swung his guitar around and clonked a few of the Orcs on the head. Skye on the other hand, was guarding Princess Diana with a wooden dagger she had made. Eventually, the Orcs decided that the kids were too much trouble and fled the scene. This pleased our heroes greatly.

"Victory!" Rupert exclaimed. "Glorious victory is ours!"

"We routed those Orcs." Zane replied with glee.

"Those buggers will be walking bow legged for a week." Skye replied.

"I'm just glad they are gone, they looked awfully fearsome." Diana insisted as Lennox squeezed her hand.

"It's all right your highness, no matter what monsters come our way, we shall not see you unprotected." He vowed as she smiled and ruffled his hair in return.

"My brave Paladin." She cooed, enjoying the feeling of being cared about. A feeling that the royal family didn’t understand.

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.


End file.
